


“Batty For You”, or Why You (Never) Always Get Friends Valentine’s Day Gifts

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Valentine's Day - J2 Style [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets his friend Jared a Valentine's Day gift in return. It's a day late but it's still the best gift Jared could've hoped for…</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Batty For You”, or Why You (Never) Always Get Friends Valentine’s Day Gifts

Jensen Ackles…

Okay, so it’s the day after Valentine’s and Jensen is acting a little strange around you. It’s to be expected after getting him gifts, and you’re still wondering why you felt the need. Demon possession?Although the look on his face when he smiled, when he thanked you, god, made your day, made your whole year. And it sounds crazy but he was more appreciative of the cheap stuff you gave him than Sandy was of the diamond necklace and matching earring set she got that cost a lot more. So, yeah, going to that carryout and buying that stuff was worth it. But now he’s here in your house, shifting from foot to foot, looking at everything but you. Finally, after 10 minutes of trying to be patient and you’re just about to say something to break the tension, he sighs, reaches into his pocket and hands over a card. The card is the small one-page Batman kind like first-grade kids get from classmates and it’s not too much and still enough, but what’s attached to the back is the real gift. Attached is a wallet-sized picture of the two of you together during a film break, playing in the snow with a few crew members. You’re both grinning and happy, and it’s the best gift ever.

When you thank Jensen you don’t hide the tremor in your voice. You just pull him close and breathe him in. And if you happen to feel the desire to lick his neck _right there_, just to see what he tastes like, well, it doesn’t have to mean anything, right?


End file.
